S3 E2
Summary Tektite wakes from a bad dream. Everyone makes plans for the next step in information gathering. Their clues take them to the Innermarket, and Jean. In the night, Adelais visits Torgel, whilst the others prepare to visit the kuo-toa. Stevens has a curious chat with a ghost bear. Appearances In order of appearance * Prince * Stevens * Pabu * Greta * Adelais * Tektite * Besh * Slake (black fox form) * Poe d'Blande * Jean * Alass * Biscuit * Dazzbang * Torgel * Uschi (ghost bear) Locations Hygard * Innermarket * The Herald * Orphanage Quote of the Week ''“You warm me like an ancient whiskey” ''- Poe d'Blande Events Prince and Stevens (prior to Tektite’s outburst) - Prince and Pabu go through tomes in Prince’s office, Stevens helps translate Everyone is there when Tektite screams in the night (horrible, primal sound, guttural) Greta is in his pants Adelais runs to Tektite and reassures - Tektite’s shriek fades off, eyes unfocused - he quiets, tears run down his scaly cheeks Greta and Adelais comfort him “long time ago, but Tektite sad for mother” - repressed memories Adelais says “I am very sorry” and hold his hand Greta offers him a drink - Greta brings back water and a lemon Tektite comfort eats the lemon - mess everywhere Adelais says she’ll stay here while he sleeps so he isn’t scared Besh comes to investigate Adelais and Tektite talk of random things, like where the lemons came from, and Tektite says “Tektite regrets not knowing” and is very saddened by the notion Slake has a new form: a little black fox Slake comes up onto the bed next to Tektite too Adelais says that Tektite need not regret something out of his control, it’s okay to be sad Greta gets Adelais’s pillow and blanket and Adelais gets Greta’s - and when Greta is in the room with Tektite, Adelais leaves her shield and tells him “curved side out” Tektite finally sleeps the night Morning, breakfast time - Poe is sitting in a chair Adelais and Greta go to make breakfast Poe wonders why we say “morning”, most people have stopped bothering he asks if they have been drinking Prince likes to kick him out, Greta thinks Prince enjoys it how’s Zarasmus, terribly busy, yes Zarasmus is the biggest god now, no radiant or champion or any of that nonsense Zarasmus is the most real, drink is real, with that One flying about Poe sniffs out Greta’s tankard Greta offers some, not too much Poe asks if it some kind of blasphemy, or is it perfection well, it is Zarasmus’ tankard, but I’m all up for sacrilege, so go for it - Greta Poe drinks lots “by the God I am glad I took up the oath” - Poe Are you sure you’ve not been drinking? keeping you sane Poe asks if Zarasmus is in Greta Greta says yeah “you are the paladin of pissary, I’ve always thought that” - Greta “you warm me like an ancient whiskey” - Poe Get Hygard pissed to cheer them up Greta - I don’t think this is a brilliant line of reasoning, if I’m honest if Igneon gets his way and it goes down the shitter, well you might as well Prince is on the roof watching the sun come up, came in one of the windows and down the stairs when Adelais and Greta wake up - sees Poe and sighs Greta wonders if Mr Stevens wants a drink Stevens had a fight with Pabu, Pabu is asleep on some papers Mr Stevens is just staring at a wall Tektite comes down, brings a pie with pocket lint on it - offers it round, no one wants it - eats it Poe is confused that Prince won’t kick him out wonders if it is a tenuous link to keep his sanity Prince “huh!?” Prince says he doesn’t need Poe to keep him sane “if you’re not going to be useful, piss off” Poe “yes! Perfect! spirit be with you!” Greta gives Adelais an orange juice poached eggs, toasted granary bread, avocados (Adelais brought with the lemons) what are we doing today? follow leads Prince sighs at the Greta’s mention of Jean Midmarket Adelais says ah, yes, he was happy to answer questions about Frandelle maybe he knows about this legacy of queens - maybe it is a well known story in Frandelle links we have, Torgel, of the orphanage ( for the dwarven book) Jean Midmarket for Frandelle And the Kuo-Toa for the swamp god Greta asks Prince about The North and of Chenzira, can he contact Chenzira Prince says he has a contact within her court getting information, going to take a while to contact them - Adelais suggests we get a message over now and work on the other links Greta is concerned about going to visit the Kuo-Toa, Prince suggests we could throw him in the Undersea again.. Greta doesn’t want that Hygard knowledge on the Free Kingdoms, might have met a traveller or a merchant Greta asks Prince if we have an embassies from the other places Prince says that the royalty aren’t talking Greta wants to press the urgency of the situation Adelais suggests we try “she what shall not be named” - Greta refers to Lady Jane Prince says no ones talking, no one wishes to talk Greta suggest leaving it to someone else, it isn’t his arena Adelais presses we try all the same Tektite suggests everyone stay together and Adelais says we even have a team name (God Slayers) Prince is sending a message to Yuu the Liar, the contact in the North Everyone goes to see Jean Midmarket, in the Innermarket They are on level 4, so to the market, on level 4 (Saffron Quarter) At the market, there are a lot of people, no one is selling their wares - it’s quiet in the Innermarket, people are shambling someone is still cooking, but it is one or two ovens on the go team is driven by a “sense of purpose” Prince says the King said that the heart is not in the city anymore Greta suggests we might give someone a purpose if we ask for a meal of meat on a sword Jean’s market stall is packed up, his worldly possessions are stacked up on a wagon and he’s next to it, deciding what to take and what not to take - some his wares Adelais worries if this wasn’t a good idea Greta says to Mr Stevens “if there are any guards…” Mr Stevens is wearing a different hat, “I’m in disguise” (drawn on moustache) Adelais, Tektite and Greta greet Jean (last time he met us we took the drugs off him) Alass is where she was, at her stall, she hasn’t sold anything - similar state to everyone else Prince will approach Jean says we are too late if we are here for his fine wares says he is leaving Jean says people seem gone in the head since the travesty “did you hear it is not even safe to be” Adelais asks why Jean had news, when the people still spoke of “le repair swe joque”?? Greta says “the reaper” Jean says he has made many deaths Adelais said she saw that on level 1 Jean says it was from the two to your bottom, not safe like his home Greta turns to Mr Stevens, you heard about that? Jean wants to return to Frandelle once his business is done he can’t work out what to take on the boat Greta asks how long he has been deciding Jean says most of the day before, I have many fine wares Adelais says he could move his stall to another level Jean says he has no faith in this pillar city, it lacks heart and beauty Jean says he will in Frandelle, where we don’t have the reaper Adelais says Frandelle must be nice, Jean says it is beyond language Adelais mentions the Jade Lady Jean says the last of the Jade Lady had the crown before he could make hair on his face (when he was very young, Adelais says helpfully) Tektite is excited at the mention Stevens says “a Queen”, “as a boy” The Queen must be old now, soon time for another “Lady of Jade” “it’s a title!” Adelais and Greta say together Jean says where did you hear that’ Tektite said “the library!” Jean says there has always been a lot of Frandelle, there has not been less Adelais says it’s hard to find information in Hygard we are planning a trip soon, it would be nice to hear the history before we go Jean said you will not be in the palace, you will see, but you’re not allowed in, but maybe if a new Lady of Jade you would see a speech, she will wave perhaps, some of statues, gallery, restaurant - magnific Adelais asks about the title of Jade Lady, why are they called that? she asks if there was a first to do something historic Jean says I have seen this change in the Jade Lady, not family, beautiful maiden, and many smart Adelais says they sound like good qualities for a ruler to have Jean doesn’t know why it is Lady of Jade, he is sure the history is immaculate - he says you must live Frandelle Greta asks that the current Jade Lady was getting on a bit, you think we will see the coronation of a new Queen Jean says it will happen when it happen Old Lady of Jade retired Greta asks of the easiest way to get to Frandelle Jean says by boat - where is the port town? Greta asks Jean says it is a horrible place, will find a more beautiful port. Adelais asks if Jean is talking about Stormroque Jean says he doesn’t like it Jean shakes his head to hear Adelais grew up there “my sadness to you” Jean says we come and ask many thing Adelais thanks him, not everyone has lost the will to be nice Jean asks where is a safe leave Hygard? he doesn't want to get robbed he wants a bodyguard Tektite tries to whisper to Adelais that we could visit the others and then come back to the “Frandelle guy” Jean asks of “your least handsome friend” Adelais asks who Jean says, the ungentlemanly (Sir Prince) Adelais says we don’t know when we are leaving Greta says he knows some questionable ways out of the city Jean says I will put to eat, in the wagon, that will take a day Greta says we will pop back tomorrow then Jean, I cannot say I would speak up of Frandelle, especially to monsieurs and madames but I will make wagon Greta, we’ll meet him before the third bell, or something Prince goes to Alass’ stall, and says good morning Alass is zoned out, but says a small “morning” “busy day?” Prince asks “not particularly?” Alass asks “would you?” There are bracelets, amulets and earrings Prince is interested in that ruby amulet she has there Alass zones out again Prince says it is similar to this one, produces his holy symbol (ruby necklace) Alass says “oh that’s nice”, a generic response nothing lights up in her eyes Prince makes the amulet radiant Alass looks away from the bright light Prince says he finds in comforting, he puts the holy symbol away and says good day Stevens says to Prince, “I suspect we might have a new companion” Prince sighs again Adelais said, be nice, he’s been helpful “what’s next?” Tektite asks excitedly Greta says I like the idea of going to Frandelle with Jean Igneon is currently flying south, I don’t think we should go chasing dragons Adelais agrees there is nothing we can do to stop him Greta says we have to prepare Adelais hopes there are god slayers in the Free Kingdoms Prince wonders if we go to ask Samuel, but it might be bad for his health - maybe tell him later Kuo-toa are on level 6 and orphanage on level 6 (so is Ariel) Greta suggests going on Besh and Biscuit Slake is curled up round Greta’s neck Stevens goes on all fours Talk to Torgel - Adelais has been visiting the orphanage Prince has been funding the orphanage The orphanage is a fresh building (a lot of damage happened to it), there’s no light from within (it’s late at night - 11pm-ish) Adelais says the children are sleeping Adelais hears the quiet, familiar shuffling of kids in bed “did you hear that?” the kids saying Greta points out that Torgel used to be in a pub, with his other job, maybe he is there and they might have some rooms Greta walks up to the bar, talking to a gnome, asking if Torgel is in the voice is familiar the gnome said Torgel stopped coming, not since the repairs were finished the gnome asks for help occasionally, but there hasn’t been business lately Greta asks for rooms, three of them Prince says he doesn’t think he needs a room the gnome asks if he wants breakfast - that will be 9 silver Adelais pays half not much business the gnome says he could make supper, but a lot of things have gone off Adelais says Tektite can eat the gone off stuff, Tektite agrees he has an acidic stomach Greta asks the crowd about Torgel, the gnome says there is no point in asking them Torgel is probably sleeping he was happy to get his sleep back from his pub job - that he resigned from Tektite is keen to wake Torgel the gnome asks if we know what has happened Greta asks if he knows anything the gnome says they have gotten over it, a little too well Adelais says you mean the dragon? the gnome said many turned to a certain Goddess, he was caught up in that instead of the dragon Adelais asks - the Mother? Greta says we’ll be back in a bit, and have some supper and stay in the rooms the gnome says “bless you” Greta says “please don’t” The gnome’s name is “Dazzbang” Stevens spends some time in the courtyard, talking to a spirit bear, with runes similar to his Greta and Adelais talk about exorcising the candelabra, her wound The Kuo-toa showed up with no leader, the Hygard side society is made up of one person saying they are the leader, and then it changes they knock on the door of the orphanage, there is a rising noise of children Torgel says pipe down, candle, footsteps what do you want, what are you doing here Greta is grinning Adelais explains that we would not be here if it wasn’t an emergency Greta asks if he wants a drink, and if we can come in Torgel says, nah, can’t, you woke kids Torgel steps outside, ay boss Greta is surprised Torgel calls Prince “boss” Prince says to Greta, that’s what you get for walking off Adelais asks if the “Tyrant of the Peak” means anything Torgel asks if we are chasing another story book Torgel says he wouldn’t read that trite to the little ones, it’s daft Torgel says there was a source of all sorts of badness, that my grandfathers, grandfathers blamed and they’ve put it in these new books with silly pictures that make it seem like a beast rather than just The North Torgel says do you want me to show the book Torgel yells at the kids, he’s having a candle break Torgel shoves the book on us it’s a children’s book, big pictures the writing is in dwarven again a picture of a sketch of a dwarf, mining and having a good time another of some treasure, extra happy, cart full of gold another pushing his cart along, but there are faces (goblins) the goblins run off with his gold and he’s upset then something is coming down on his head, rain or rockslide - he is displeased and he’s shaking his fist at the heavens and then he’s packing his bags and then going up a windy path, all the way up the mountains he’s brandishing his mining pick against a massive kobold head then he’s on top of it, it’s got crosses on his eyes and he’s happy again Greta asks what the “trial of the tyrant” is Torgel says you curse the world and things go wrong and you climb the mountain and you beat the mountain - it’s daft Stevens is reading the book Greta says children’s books are based on historical events / ancient rites Torgel says , perhaps pap did it (grandfather) talk for hours over how he’d go through blizzards taller than he was, and go through miles of rock and made him the man he is he were a dwarf of virtue Greta said, if we wanted to take the trial of the tyrant ourselves, where would we go? Torgel says, peaks, back home, where the cold would kill you in your tiny pants Is there anywhere particular? - Greta says Torgel would say the one his pap climbed, but another one else would say the same Adelais asks of “Magnus” Torgel said he had a great aunt knew a Magnus once, common name Greta asks he apologises for the late awakening Greta said you know what happened a few days a go yeah it’s urgent, end of the world stuff and all that Torgel says take the book if we think it will help be sure not to tell it to the little’uns Adelais said if we plan a trip to the north, is there a village we can go to to attempt this trial? Torgel says if you’re desperate - if you head up to Gearberg and tell my Brother, that we aren’t the worst he has met - he’s called Gorton Greta asks where Gearberg is, is it a frontier town? or is it far? will we need a guide Torgel says it is carved in the rock Greta asks if Torgel could draw it on a map, and he says no Greta says take a look at this map Torgel says it’s wrong for starters, north is always north right you don’t boat north, Torgel says you walk it, a little bit of west in there go full north you get Drow go north and then east, it’s not good go north and up the peaks, the real ones, that’s where you gets the dwarves Greta says go up the coast then and Torgel says nah, the map is wrong, there’s no boats to the north Torgel says there are other peaks, but you want more dwarf, you go more west Greta and Adelais thank Torgel Torgel says I am glad it wasn’t about poor little her again last the time we were here Anabel got caught up in it How is Anabel, Greta asks, Torgel says she’s getting there Torgel says good night to the lot of us Prince hands him some extra coins we head back to the inn (NAME: The Herald) Greta - if it’s not a beast I don’t know how we’re going to hire a personification to our cause They eat meal an evening meal with Dazzbang After Credits Prince - “I am not going anywhere til we get some answers” - points to Tektite - “Tektite! Move away from Adelais!” (Tektite “sorry”) Category:Episode